bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Chat/August 12, 2012
11:43 I can see why 11:43 I was never too fond of him. 11:45 The first time he came to DB he kept telling me to ban people for stupid things 11:46 He just wants to ban people he doesnt like 11:47 Yup 11:47 That's when I started essentially ignoring his private messages 11:48 Then I guess Baka did something to get on his bad side and he was all about trying to get Baka demoted 11:49 ...Not that I didn't agree with Baka being demoted much myself, so I did nothing and just let him attempt it. 11:49 When he started with the other chatmods though, then I took action. 11:52 See, this is why I advocate getting rid of chat. Before there was chat, there were wikia channels on IRC and IRC is easier to mod and it keeps the idiots out 11:52 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 11:53 Yeah, that makes sense 11:53 Hi 11:56 wat yall talkin bout 11:57 Wikia chat idiots. 11:57 Like Colgatecity :3 11:57 lol 12:03 Colgate trying to get Baka demoted: ...Meh 12:03 Colgate trying to get me and the others demoted: Oh hell no! 12:03 That's literally how I reacted :D 12:06 demoted for wat? 12:07 Well he apparently thinks being "egotistical" is worth getting demoted over...even though I'm not at all egotistical. 12:09 oh. ain't they the one sun has a problem wit? 12:14 Yeah 12:18 ok 12:20 has 10x reply 2 ur message yet? 12:20 Nope. 12:20 Don't expect he will. 12:20 After all, I'm such a traitor. 12:22 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:23 y he callin u a traitor? 12:25 I was going by Colgate's logic 12:25 According to Colgate's logic, the Bleach wiki is "the enemy" 12:25 And I used to be from DB, so that makes me a "traitor" 12:27 wow. that's dumb 12:28 I know :) 12:29 lol 12:32 Hi SunXia, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 12:32 Hi Sun 12:32 hey TRAITOR 12:32 lol sorry 12:32 i caught the end of the up there 12:32 :D 12:33 lol 12:34 i totally didnt not sleep last night then go out for breakfast with a friend, drink wine with breakfast then take my meds and pass out for the rest of the day 12:35 Sounds like a typical day in Ireland 12:36 really isnt, the woman looked at us as we ordered wine but friend was very pissed off at 9am 12:38 ....Is it bad that I'm tempted to leave it this way? 12:38 User:Dark Seeker Kotsu 12:39 day time drinking is common, like anywhere people go to bars to watch the game but morning drinking isnt common 12:39 Kotsu, i left my gender as He/She for like a year because 10X kept calling me it 12:45 i am clearly female, so wen he got told over and over that i was he said He/She as if thats normal 12:46 Wow kotsu you like steinback 12:46 Yep 12:48 hi sun 12:49 hey 12:51 bless shining star did a yu gi oh card 01:05 "wow this person with thousands of edits reverted my edit....what shall i do.......the same edit yes yes!!" 01:09 lol 01:09 u talkin bout Esca067 01:11 Hi Mohrpheus, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 01:12 hey Mohrp 01:14 yes jushiro i was :) 01:14 ey ey ey morphy boy 01:22 Hi Dark Seeker Kotsu, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 01:33 Mohrph, catch up with the latest from the tf2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzxpbUeN-eg&list=UUxNJyUGv8Fe2I9oh1PjBIuA&index=0&feature=plcp 01:33 That has all the hints about Man vs. Machine 01:43 Woahhhh I'm here. O_O 01:45 Watch the vid? 01:47 Just did now. 01:47 Its likely dropping Sept 2nd whatever it is 01:49 I'm wondering if it'll be the last major update to the game. 01:49 Might be considering Source 2 is coming 01:51 Think they'll port Tf2 to Source 2 or make TF3? 01:56 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:00 Valve can't count to three! 02:01 Though it's probable. The only thing limiting TF2's progression as-is is the engine. 02:02 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/437678-team-fortress-2/63703626 Valve CAN count to three 02:04 Hi Jushiro971, welcome to the Bleach Wiki Chat! Please remember to follow our Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy when you are here. Also note that you need ten productive edits to to be in here otherwise you will be asked to leave. 02:12 "The right Mann in the wrong place, can make all the difference in the world..." Lmao. 02:12 I'm gonna crack if the games end up sharing continuity with Half-Life. 02:12 But that G-Man comment bothers me now.,.. 02:12 I know, it kind of would make sense 02:13 I don't buy that this is all propaganda for HL3 though 02:13 It has to be tf2 related 02:14 Yeah. There was some of it in Portal 2, but it didn't go anywhere. 02:15 Though one of the Aperture commercials showed both Meet the Pyro and some censored project, presumably HL3. 02:15 The theories are driving me wild now. I NEED to know what this is all about 02:16 Well, bbl. Making a change of location. 02:16 bye 2012 08 12